Luigi
|-|Base= |-|With the Poltergust 5000= Summary Luigi is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Shares a telepathic bond with Mario, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, The Poltergust 3000 and 5000 allows him to suck ghosts and harness the elements of fire, ice, and water, Sealing and Statistics Amplification with Power Stars, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Mario as he fought most of the opponents he faced and able to defeat Bowser and King Boo.) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Bowser, who was also amped by Power Stars) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of dodging attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors and flew the center of the universe in a short time. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr riding the Koopa Clown Car, which it flew to the sun and the home planet to a nearby galaxy in a short period of time. Kept up with the fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet) Lifting Strength: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic Durability: Large Star level (Should be just a durable as Mario) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with powerups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Luigi jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. Although Mario's more famous for his jumps, Luigi can jump higher than him: *'Spin Jump:' Luigi spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Luigi to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Luigi scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Super Jump:' Luigi crouches down and rocket jumps super high into the air, damaging anything in his path. *'Super Jump Punch:' Luigi performs a jump that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in it's initiation. *'Iron Ball Boots:' An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into Luigi's foes after he jumps on them. Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at his target for critical damage. This ability can also lower defense and attack power. Thunder Luigi: Luigi's Mega Strike. He jumps into the air and becoming electrified while glowing green. He then unleashed plasma electric energy at the target which has a re-entry effect. Luigi Cyclone: Luigi starts spinning in a horizontal fashion, knocking any near opponent away. Tornado Swing/Ball: Luigi creates and launches a tornado by spinning around and then either throwing an object or striking his target. Vicious Vortex: Luigi's Super Strike. He strikes a karate pose with a green vortex surrounding him before kicking the target. Dropchopper: Luigi summons a propeller and clings on to it to hover over his opponent. He then jumps down and drills down on his opponent, creating a shockwave from the impact that damages nearby foes. This attack deals much more damage when Mario attacks along with him. Star Rocket: Luigi summons a star and rides on it while it flies towards his target, gathering smaller stars in the process. He then crashes down on the target with smaller stars he accumulated striking the enemy. Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Battle Cards: Luigi can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time Magic Weapon: Luigi creates a weapon of pure energy that takes the shape of a hockey stick. This was seen in the battle against the Behemoth in Mario Sport Mix. Zone Speed: Luigi slows down the flow of time by using his conserved energy. Key: Base | When powered up by a Power Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sidekicks Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3